Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-8}{t} - \dfrac{-2}{t}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-8 - (-2)}{t}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-6}{t}$